Referring to FIG. 1, a fixed structure of adjusting angle for a cymbal in the prior art includes a central rod 1; a head 2 provided on top of the central rod 1; a round-shaped sleeve-in portion 3 provided outwardly at one side of the head 2; a plurality of engaging teeth 4 distributed on the sleeve-in portion 3; an upper rod 5; two felts 6 provided on top of the upper rod 5 for clamping on a cymbal (not shown); a ring-shaped casing 7 provided beneath the upper rod 5, wherein an opening is provided at one side of the ring-shaped casing 7 while a plurality of embedded teeth 8 are provided around the inner wall of the ring-shaped casing 7 at the other side of the casing 7, and the casing 7 is sleeved onto the sleeve-in portion 3; a screw bolt 9, which enters from a square hole 10 located on the outer side of the ring-shaped casing 7, enabling the embedded teeth 8 of the ring-shaped casing 7 to be engaged with the engaging teeth 4 of the sleeve-in portion 3, and the screw bolt 9 will also pass through a central hole 11 on the head 2 of the central rod 1; and finally a screw nut 12 provided for screwing the screw bolt 9 so that the central rod 1 can be conjoined with the upper rod 5 as a whole. If adjusting angle between a cymbal and a drummer is required, the screw nut 12 has firstly to be unscrewed, then the angle between the upper rod 5 and the drummer will be adjusted, and finally the screw nut 12 will be screwed back. In other words, by means of interlocking relation between the embedded teeth of the ring-shaped casing 7 and the engaging teeth 4 on the head 2 of the central rod 1, the angle adjusting for the upper rod 5 can be achieved. However, such teeth-to-teeth interlocking relation cannot obtain an effect of stepless fine-tuning; therefore, such conventional method needs to be improved.